User talk:Joker-Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dismarelda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 05:43, October 31, 2015 (UTC) thank you Thanks for editing that, I had some information to add but this is my first day using a wikia site so I was a little confused about how to go about it. :) Archaeowolf (talk) 20:29, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh no problem! Joker-Man (talk) 21:34, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nihongo removal As you've noticed, we are using the translation template. The translation template was created way ahead of the "nihongo" template, and using two different templates while using the same functions is useless. Altough there is no manual of style policy yet, the translation template is essential. Hope you understand. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 13:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) puni puni Hi, Noticed you changed the links on the puni puni page I was working on I had deliberately created a different page for the yokai as they have completly different stats in the punipuni game Would you prefer I add the puni puni stats to the existing yokai pages? As I only play the puni puni game I would myself prefer a seperate page so I can look them up easier (the main reason I am doing this in the first place) I'm in the middle of creating a page that now has no links to it so let me know me know thanksMr cup (talk) 09:09, December 10, 2015 (UTC) by the way i think i posted this wrong the first time so if something looks funny thats my bad.. another suggestion might be to leave the punipuni yokai in their japanese names to distinguish them from the american versions (as the game is only available in Japan at the moment)Mr cup (talk) 09:15, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm not a moderator, so don't go limiting yourself. :) Joker-Man (talk) 20:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sargent" Burly Is that really how it's spelled in the dub? Because normally it's "Sergeant". I mean, just checking. KurobinaYuki (talk) 19:30, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Just to let you know, I have bad spelling skills when I need it most. XD Joker-Man (talk) 05:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Actually, wait a second... You're from Italy? KurobinaYuki (talk) 15:42, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Nope x3 Just borrowing something from the Supreme Poet himself, Dante Alighieri. Joker-Man (talk) 18:48, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I understand. KurobinaYuki (talk) 18:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Charming (tribe) page status Forgotten, apologies. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 08:20, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Help with an unruly editor Sorry to bother you, but you're a mod, right? I need your help reining in Saryuu Evan because he insists on pushing his layout edits on the wiki despite being explained the current general setup, and when asked to start a discussion before altering things his reply amounted to "ain't no law says I can't". I don't want to bother the admin over everything so, could I ask for your cooperation? KurobinaYuki (talk) 17:53, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me... I don't understand your category reversions, since there are cat Yo-kai that are NOT Jibanyan recolors. One example is Necolumbus. Ogarciacabello (talk) 20:59, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Because they are unnecessary! Had this wikia had the Badge system (and thankfully it doesn't), I would have suspected you of Badge farming! Joker-Man (talk) 21:02, January 30, 2016 (UTC) OK, got it. Ogarciacabello (talk) 21:17, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Medallium No. page I'm gonna work on it! Don't worry, I got it! :) ~CoinsCP Thanka! Joker-Man (talk) 23:03, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Can you Stop Editing to Make Things Wrong?! This in Not your Site. I Was Editing to Say the Yo-Kai you Need to Unlock Legends. Just Helping the Wiki. Sorry for the Ignoration btw. Sorry. Fernandopopovic (talk) 22:39, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Fefe :I'm reversing your edits because the categories are too much of a mouthful. Plus, 5 of them still use the JPN names of the Legendary Yo-kai released in the states. Joker-Man (talk) 23:03, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Content Moderator Hello Joker-Man, Maybe you've bumped into the forum posts that I am searching for mods that can help out the wiki. Due to your huge activity and presentations you've done at the wiki, I want to make you a content-mod. You can do almost the same thing as an administrator, but your an administrator in content and images... I think. But I cannot give you the rights just now, do you want to become one of the Yo-kai Watch Wiki Content moderators. Thanks, please leave your answer on my talk page. Happy editing. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 17:02, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, well... I have no any duties for both you and KurobinaYuki. It is more that both of you are pointing the contributors what content is acceptable. If there is a editing war, you can lock the page to prevent further problems about a content. I will think about a few points and probably both you and Yuki will know what your duties are this week. Just use your powers wisely, do not abuse them, because there will only come troubles from it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 16:33, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Charming article page & task list Hi, I've seen you've been placing the "Summoning Chant" section below of the Yo-kai list. It is actually better to place the Summoning Chant section above the list to make te readers directly know about the information, rather than scrolling down or clicking through the TOC to read it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 19:36, February 8, 2016 (UTC) : Fair enough boss owo7 Joker-Man (talk) 06:33, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Uhhh Why did you restore some of the vandalism I just got rid of? It contributes nothing to the page and the categories were already there. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:39, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :To get you up to speed on what's happened while you were away: *A vandal was messing up the Crank-a-kai and you unwittingly restored some of that vandalism. The vandal has since been blocked and the damage has been undone so don't worry about that. *KidProdigy made a testing version of Template:Yokai so they could develop code to update the original with. The testing code has since been applied to the original though the template page incorrectly uses "yokai 2" in the Example given so you may want to fix that to avoid confusion. :Is this what you wanted to know? Chimera-gui (talk) 16:28, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::It's fine, just glad to have you back. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:40, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Namanamahage I'm sorry, I was trying to add things to the Namanamahage page...I'm still inexperienced with making pages.Asuteria (talk) 08:21, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Joker, you may want to remove the "medal" variable since that's been replaced with "tribe". Chimera-gui (talk) 16:25, February 11, 2016 (UTC) New Youkais and Images Oh, a friend of mine found the images here: www.perfectly-nintendo/yo-kai-watch-3-new-yo-kai-revealed/ If anyone could translate the descriptions, that'd be fantastic! Asuteria (talk) 23:13, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Marunugget is Fushigi I saw the episode last night here in Japan.OhJay (talk) 23:56, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: English version of Rank icons.PNG found! Excellent! Then I will replace the current images with these images. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 19:17, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Info A youtuber has managed to get Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble early. I recommend contacting him for all the english names of the new Yo-kai. He does show them though,but he never showed the names. Hope this helps. Here's his video:Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble English gameplay Part 1 Double templates Hi Joker-man, I came to tell you about adding an existing template. I discovered it when I was re-modeling the "about" article of this wiki that the "wikipedia" template was marked for deletion by an user due that it was the same as another "wikipedia" template. However, templates that have made earlier stays on this wiki and the new ones must be redirected or either deleted. Before you create a template, you should check if the template is already created, not creating a new one. This was as well the same between the translation and nihingo template. But it is no any problem furthermore, but as well to stay sharp if that happens with other contributors as well. Thanks for understanding. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 13:49, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Fair enough boss! owo7 Joker-Man (talk) 17:38, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Yo-Kai Watch Wibble Wobble Medallium Hey, 'I want to help with the Wibble Wobble Medallium (seeing I am reaching around Stage 100 and whatever), I don't know how to make the template though! Please Respond! Mario Luigi 1.0.1 20:56, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Oh don't worry about participating, man! I have a original source of the Wibble Wobble Medallium! Thanks anyways for suggestion to help! Joker-Man (talk) 06:06, March 31, 2016 (UTC) hi hi May I help you? Joker-Man (talk) 06:47, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I wana be a admin please About yesterday and today I fully admit it's very unprofessional how I'm getting a little carried away with taunting the latest vandal, but honestly if I'm gonna be stuck fighting a troll all day until Prodigy takes action for the 100th time, I might as well get a kick out of it. Even if I get a demotion or temporary ban out of this, I'll have no regrets. KurobinaYuki (talk) 13:19, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :No regerts x3 Joker-Man (talk) 17:35, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Administrator Hiya Joker-Man, Congratulations, you've become an administrator here at Yo-kai Watch Wiki. Do your best to make this wiki great. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy]] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 11:43, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Sir yes sir! owo7 Joker-Man (talk) 08:21, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Otonabull's Evolution If my guess is Correct, Otonabull evolves or fuses into Otonakai which im guessing in that Reindeer Yokai. Its just a thought. GamerDude4 This user has added tribe categories to Boss Yokai without citing sources on multiple occasions. As you may have noticed, I asked him to cite the source on a certain group of boss yokai and he didn't respond. He has also made a rather dubious page, Edamame-sama. Disciplinary action is recommended and all of his edits related to this issue should be reverted (I have already taken care of the ones I noticed were still there). Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 22:04, May 19, 2016 (UTC) The Cheeksqueek page Hi, I want to ask you something. There's a page about an Eerie tribe Yo-kai called Cheeksqueek. I wanted to add a new category, but for some reason, it's locked and protected. I wondering if you can unlock it. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 06:33, June 4, 2016 (UTC) : It's was locked because it was a constant vandalism target. : By the way, you're going a little insane with the new categories. Why don't you do something more useful and replace the obsolete Japanese tribe ones instead? : KurobinaYuki (talk) 06:37, June 4, 2016 (UTC) : You mean replaces the Japanese names of tribes? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 13:48, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: In the categories, yes. Generally, if categories is what you want to take care of, you should focus on tidying up instead of adding new stuff on top of the mess. ::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 13:56, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Okay, I'll do that, but how what I was doing before less useful? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 14:03, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::: There's actually multiple medals of the same Yo-kai in different medal series, so it might be more useful to make a page for those instead. Sort of like Bulbapedia has separate articles for Pokémon playing cards, but not that granular. ::::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 14:09, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Good point, but I gonna need some help if we're going to do that like finding images of each Yo-kai medals that are clear sprites without in-game backgrounds Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 14:21, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: People on the YW Reddit could help you with that https://www.reddit.com/r/yokaiwatch/ ::::::::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 14:26, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: Thanks. You do have to unlock the Cheeksqueek page, because it's category is Bukimi class. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 14:37, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: I went and fixed it myself. KurobinaYuki (talk) 14:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: Okay, thanks for everything, anyway Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 04:54, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: A moment of honesty Don't take this as a personal remark, but I really wish all other contributors here weren't more concerned with adding totally freaking irrelevant minutia than actually help me clean up basic content. There are several YW1 Yo-kai article pages with incomplete profiles, Japanese tribe names... some of them don't even have their bio! I understand people have their lives outside of this wiki, but... darnit, so do I! If it's just me working at it, I'll never finish cleaning up YW1 content by the time YW2 is imported... what am I supposed to do? Sorry, I really needed to vent. KurobinaYuki (talk) 20:59, June 7, 2016 (UTC)